


Speak Your Mind

by thekindworthreading



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lunch date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekindworthreading/pseuds/thekindworthreading
Summary: Alex loves his boyfried. He just can´t bring himself to actually say it.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/George Washington
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	Speak Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Whamilton fic, but I´m already planning on writing another one

“I´m just gonna finish this real quick.”, Alex says, without looking up and Washington shakes his head, taking the laptop from the younger man.

Alex still tries to finish writing his sentence, even as his laptop gets pulled away, but only succeeds in writing one word, before George snaps the lid shut.

“We were supposed to go for lunch two hours ago, Alexander.”, Washington reminds him.

At that Alex at least has the decency to look guilty. George puts the laptop aside, before he helps him into his jacket and follows him outside.

“Where are we going?”, Alex asks, as Washington guides him into the parking lot.

“I had a reservation at a new restaurant uptown, but someone was taking too long, so now I was thinking we could go to this one pizza place you like so much, down at the beach?”

After hearing that, Alex stops, and looks up at George.

“I´m sorry.”, he mumbles, and hopes the other man can see how much he means it.

George reaches up to cup this cheek and presses a kiss to his boyfriend´s head.

“It´s alright. You know that this passion for your work is one of the things I love about you.”

At George´s words Alex feels a shudder running through his body. Alex is great with words, brilliant even, but he is fascinated at how his boyfriend can so easily say that one word Alex can´t seem to say out loud.

“Let´s go.”

As George pulls him to his fancy car, Alex ponders why it´s so easy for George to tell him that he loves him, and why every time Alex wants to reply, his tongue seems too heavy in his mouth, and he can´t get the words out.

“You are quiet. Is something wrong?”, Washington asks after a few minutes of driving, glancing over at him.

Alex shakes his head.

“Just thinking.”

George reaches blindly over, searching for his hand and gives it a light squeeze. Alex feels his heart almost bursting with love at that small gesture, but still he remains silent.

They pull over in front of the small pizza place and get out. Alex only now notices how hungry he is, urging George to walk faster.

“Come on, I´m starving!”, Alex whines, and George rolls his eyes.

“You wouldn´t have that problem, if we´d gone for lunch two hours ago.”

Alex huffs.

“I already said I´m sorry. What do you want me to do? Blow you in-“

“Enough.”, George cuts him off, shoving him through the door.

They sit down at their usual table and George picks up two menus, holding one out to Alex, who shakes his head.

“I already know what I want.”

“You could try something else for once.”

“Nah, I like that one, and you´re always getting something else, so I can try it.”

“You are ridiculous.”, George tell him, the affection obvious in his voice.

After they have eaten – Alex has long given up trying to pay for his own meal – they decide to take a small walk down the beach promenade. It´s late spring, and the sun shines warm onto their faces. Alex loves those little moments they have for themselves, enjoying the familiar weight of George´s hand in his own. They walk like that for some time, until Alex sees an ice cream stand on the side of the road, and his eyes light up. Either George notices, or he simply knows Alex that well, because he leads him to it. While Alex chooses a fruity combination, George sticks with nougat and dark chocolate. They make their way over to a bench and sit down, George´s arm curled around the smaller man, who leans against him.

“I love this, I wish we could do this every day.”, Alex says after some time.

George hums in approval.

“We could, but I hardly ever get you away from your laptop.”

Alex chuckles, and returns to watching some seagulls fighting over a sandwich. While Alex is distracted, George leans forward and takes a bite from Alexander´s ice cream.

“You can be so glad that I love you, otherwise, I´d be really mad at you.”, Alex says in mock annoyance.

As soon as he notices what he´d just said, he can feel himself blushing, his heart taking up speed, while George just stares at him with equal amounts of wonder and admiration. The older man leans forward, pressing a kiss to Alex´s lips.

“I love you too, Alex.”, he mumbles against his lips, and Alex giggles.

“I know. I love you, George.”


End file.
